Aturan Ayah
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Happy B day Shika!/"Kami mau pergi buat merayakan ulang tahun Shika"/"Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?" Kankurou berteriak/ Another gaje fic from me. Sudut pandang dari Kankurou. Mind to RnR?


Hari ini Shika ultah! Yiey! *lompat gaje* Happy B`day Shikaa *peluk Shika* *dikipas Temari*

**Disclaimer:**

Om Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:**

Family/Sedikit humor

**Rated:**

T

**Warning **: Gaje, OOC sekali, agak susah membuat untuk tidak OOC, dan ada OC, typo yang susah ditaklukan.

.

**Aturan Ayah  
><strong>

by Aya Harukawa**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sebutkan padaku beberapa hal yang mampu membuatku menyukaimu," kata Temari sebal pada lelaki yang sedang menembaknya.<p>

"Kau itu cantik."

"Oh, begitu ya. Masih ada yang lebih cantik dariku. Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tetapi bagiku kau-lah yang tercantik," sahut cowok itu dengan gombal mautnya.

Temari menatap remeh pemuda dihadapannya. Sedikit mendengus kecil mendengar gombalan yang baru saja terlontar. Bahkan kedua adiknya bisa melakukan gombalan yang lebih bagus daripada itu.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu," kata Temari sembari menggantung kalimatnya, "Tetapi, kau putuskan dulu 9 pacarmu!"

Pemuda dihadapannya melongo dengan mata terbelalak. Sangat _shock_. Ia tidak mengira kalau Temari tahu sampai sejauh itu. Bahkan 9 pacarnya pun tidak tahu kalau mereka _disembilankan_, mungkin akan jadi _disepuluhkan_ kalau Temari menerimanya. Resiko orang ganteng punya pacar banyak.

PLAK!

Temari menampar cowok itu berambut panjang mirip Ino itu. Amarahnya memuncak karena cowok itu malah melongo dihadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sana pergi!" usir Temari.

Cowok itu, Deidara, pergi dengan raut wajah kesal bukan main. Lain kali dia harus hati-hati jika berpacaran. Berarti selama ini dia kurang baik dalam merahasiakan hubungannya. Temari saja masih dapat mengetahui hal ini. Seorang _playboy_ sejati tidak akan ketahuan segampang itu. Ya, dia harus berusah lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran cowok itu. _Well, _sepertinya dia bukan kesal karena ditolak.

"Wow, darimana kakak tahu tentang pacar-pacarnya?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba nongol sambil ngemut lolipop. Persis Tobi. Padahal author tidak pernah melihat Tobi makan lolipop. Dan author tidak tahu mengapa menulis nama Tobi disini. Kembali ke jalan cerita.

_Sialan nih anak! Ngagetin aja!_ Batin Temari. Namun, dia masih pasang muka _stay cool_. Entah sejak kapan kepribadian Temari berubah menjadi sedikit stoic. Mungkin ia terkontaminasi Uchiha atau malah adiknya sendiri, Gaara.

"Kalau kayak gitu, kakak gak bakal punya suami," ujar Gaara datar.

_Cih! Nambah kaget aja nih bocah! Bilang kek kalau mau muncul! Jangan kayak setan gitu!_ Omel Temari dalam hati. Perasaan tadi dia sendiri. Dan kini mereka, entah bagaimana caranya sudah menjadi bertiga.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Temari tak kalah datar lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

Kankurou dan Gaara menatap kakaknya dengan prihatin.

"Kalau kakak gak nikah. Kami juga gak bisa nikah," sahut Gaara datar. Namun, dapat kita identifikasikan dari perkataannya ia sangat khawatir dengan masa depannya.

Kankurou hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau masih punya calon lagi?" tanya Kankurou.

Gaara hanya diam yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak punya stok lagi.

"Kalau kakak gak punya pacar. Kita juga gak punya pacar. Aturan macam apa itu!" teriak Kankurou saat mengingat perkataan ayahnya.

Cowok berambut coklat itu menatap sebuah foto. "Tayuya! Mengapa takdir begitu kejam pada kita? ARGHH!"

Gaara sudah cukup melihat pemandangan menyedihkan didepannya. Kankurou bereaksi seolah-olah mereka tidak akan menikah selamanya. Walau ia cukup khawatir, setidaknya ia masih bisa menyikapinya dengan tenang. Ralat, ia bisa tenang ketika sudah memukuli pohon beringin di samping rumahnya dengan tongkat _baseball_, akibatnya Kankurou kerasukan kemarin malam. Gara-gara aturan aneh ayahnya itu, ia juga terpaksa putus dengan Matsuri. Padahal usaha PDKT-nya cukup lama mengingat Matsuri agak lambat dalam menangkap sinyalnya. Seperti seorang pedagang buah yang berusaha menjual dagangannya ke bengkel. Oke, lupakan perumpaan tidak nyambung itu.

Kini yang bisa dilakukan Gaara hanyalah memberi tatapan mematikan untuk setiap pria yang berani mendekati Matsuri. _Ah, betapa hidup ini kejam_, pikir Gaara. Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Dan ia kembali memukuli pohon beringin yang tidak bersalah itu.

Sebenarnya lebih kasihan Kankurou sih. Sudah 2 tahun pacaran malah disuruh putus. Saat Kankurou mencak-mencak pada ayahnya karena aturan aneh dan tidak berperikepacaran itu, ia dihadiahi sebuah ceramah singkat yang berdurasi 20 x 20 menit. Kankurou sempat memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter setelah itu.

"Siapa pun yang lewat di depan rumahku akan kujodohkan!" ujar Kankurou sebal.

"Guk!"

Kankurou menoleh pelan.

Oke, seekor anjing tidak akan mungkin jadi kakak iparnya. Dan dia tidak sudi jika kakaknya menikah dengan anjing. Mau jadi apa anak mereka? No.

"Te..Sate!"

Entah sejak kapan di Konoha ada tukang sate. Oke, sepertinya tukang sate itu sudah agak tua. Dan jika melihat umurnya tukang sate itu sudah menikah. Dia tidak mau kakaknya dijadikan istri kedua. No.

"Sate, dek?" tanya tukang sate saat melihat Kankurou menatapnya terus menerus.

"Gak pak. Makasih," balas Kankurou pendek sehingga menimbulkan urat kemarahan tukang sate.

"Pelit lu!" bentaknya.

"Bapak yang pelit!"

"Lho? Kok jadi saya?" tanya tukang sate itu.

"Kalau bapak gak pelit, pasti bapak kasih saya sate itu secara gratis!" kata Kankurou bijak, menurutnya.

"Lo, Gue, END!" teriak tukang sate itu marah sambil melempar sebuah tusuk sate.

"Woy! Apa hubungannya!" marah Kankurou. Ia hampir saja melempar balik tusuk sate itu ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda melintas.

Pemuda dengan rambut yang seperti nenas itu berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Kankurou bersorak senang dalam hati. Ia yakin pasti orang inilah jodoh Temari. Namun, belum sampai beberapa menit ia bersorak, pemuda itu malah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tercela. Sangat tercela! Baik, author ulangi SANGAT TERCELA!

"Woy! Ngapain lu! Woy!"

Kankurou misuh-misuh sendiri melihat kelakuan pemuda nenas itu. Pemuda itu malah tidak peduli.

"Kau jangan pipis disitu!" teriak Kankurou yang melihat pemuda itu sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan pohon beringinnya.

Lalu terjadi kesenyapan mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BODOH!"

.

.

.

.

Kini Temari mendadak muncul dari balik pohon beringin yang misuh-misuh mendengar perkataan Kankurou.

"Mana mungkin Shikamaru pipis sembarangan!"

"Hah?" tanya Kankurou dengan wajah bingung.

Kankurou menggaruk hidungnya. Bingung dengan keadaan ini. Sejak kapan Temari ada di belakang pohon beringin? Apa Temari sekarang hobi nongkrong di bawah pohon beringin? Dan sejak kapan Temari kenal sama cowok ini? Dan YANG PALING PENTING, ngapain nih cowok kesini?

"Kau kenal dengannya, Temari?"

"Iya. Dia pacarku," kata Temari tak bersalah. "Hari ini kami mau pergi merayakan ulang tahun Shikamaru."

Butuh beberapa detik buat Kankurou untuk menyadari arti dari perkataan Temari.

"EH? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?" teriak Kankurpu histeris hingga mengagetkan Gaara yang sedang main boneka milik Kankurou.

"2 bulan yang lalu," sahut Temari lalu tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengacak lembut rambut Temari.

"ARGHH! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami!"

"Buat apa? Memang aku artis?" tanya Temari cuek.

"TEMARI!" bentak Kankurou, yang kemudian melayang ke Amegakure terkena kipasan super dari Temari.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan mesra. Hingga ia merasa ada alunan lagu romantis disekitar mereka. Perlahan mereka wajah mereka mendekat. Hingga akhirnya jarak diantara mereka sangat kecil. Dan Temari menutup matanya.

"Tunggu, tadi aku kesini memang mau pipis, kok," sahut Shikamaru.

Temari membelalakkan matanya. Gaara yang baru keluar menganga. Kankurou di Amegakure sana, sibuk mencari cara buat pulang. Ayah dan ibu mereka, tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak tahu kejadian di luar.

Demi pohon beringinnya tercinta, Gaara nekad melakukan hal itu.

"JANGAN PIPIS DI SITU!" teriak Gaara.

Shikamaru menatap Gaara dengan malas, "Ck! Jadi dimana? Mendokusei!"

Gaara membimbing Shikamaru masuk ke toilet. Temari? Dia sudah pingsan karena membayangkan hal yang `tidak-tidak`.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

**A/N:** Oke, Aya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika membaca fic ini. Kenapa Shikamaru cuma sedikit? Dan munculnya belakangan lagi. Dan kenapa pendek banget? Aya tahu #dilempar baskom gara gara sotoy.

Sebenarnya fic ini sudut pandangnya si Kankurou, tapi tetep ShikaTema kok. Fic ini emang pendek. soanya ga niat buat panjang. #jawaban apa ini? Kalau buat panjang nanti malah melantur. Soalnya Aya lagi dalam mode gaje MAX. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya siapa OC disini. Jawabannya adalah.. TUKANG SATE! itu adalah OC-nya.

Ciri-ciri tukang sate itu (info ga penting):

-Rambut sedikit memutih.

-Badan sedikit kekar, kaya Ade Rai

-Muka sedikit mirip Kogoro Mouri

Pertama nulis mau buat fic romance, entah kenapa jadi kayak gini. Beneran deh! Huwaaa.. Maafkan Aya yg sudah membuat fic gaje ini. Aya hanya mengikuti kata hati saja~. *malah jadi curhat*

Happy B`day Shika yayang. Maafkan daku yang membuat bikin fic humor buat kado ultah-mu. Biar makin seru ultahnya #apaan sih. Kalo emang masih ada uneg-uneg silahkan ripiu atau tanya lewat pm.


End file.
